101 Dalmatians: Bros Day
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: Wanting to hang out more, Lucky along with Rolly, Patch and Tripod decided to have a day with just the four of them hanging out. A Bros Day. So what are the four of them going to plan on doing? Hopefully they won't get into trouble. Or will they?
1. Chapter 1

**101 Dalmatians: Bros Day**

 **Hey guys! Dizzle HamHam Writer here. I know I usually do Paw Patrol and Hamtaro stories. But I recently started rewatching another current show with puppies. By that, I mean the 101 Dalmatians TV Series. I used to love watching the show when I was a kid. I really like characters like Lucky, Rolly, Patch, and Tripod. So I decided to have the four of them in a story together. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

It's was another day in the farm. As usual, the pups would all play with each other, run around and have fun. Lucky was with Rolly at the time. Rolly was at the troth still eating some kibble. The pup always had a big appetite.

"You still eating Rolly?" Lucky said impatience to his chubby brother. "Come on. Let's do something?"

"Hang on. I like to savor each and every bite." Rolly said eating some more kibble.

"Well you have been savoring for like 20 minutes." Lucky said.

At that moment, a Dalmatian pup a bit on the buff side that had a big spot on one of his eyes and wore a rope instead on a collar. Beside him, was a pup that wears a green headband and only had three legs. It was Patch and Tripod.

"Hey guys!" Patch said greeting his brothers.

"Hey Patch!" Lucky said happy.

"Is Rolly STILL eating?" Patch asked noticing that he's still around the troth.

"Well you know how he can be?" Lucky said.

"Hey! I can hear you guys." Rolly said with a mouth still full of kibble.

Lucky, Patch and Tripod laughed a bit from his comment. Then Tripod got face to face with Lucky.

"So Lucky, are you feeling Lucky today?" Tripod said with a smirk.

"Maybe. What do you mean by that?" Lucky asked.

"How about the two of us race again?" Tripod asked. Lucky and Tripod tend to have a bit of a rivalry and would offend challenge each other.

"Hmpt! Bring in on. I'll definitely beat you." Lucky responding with a smirk.

"Don't think you'll win because you have an extra leg. So don't hold back." Tripod said with a confident look in his face.

"I wasn't planning to." Lucky said looking at confident as Tripod was.

"There they go again." Rolly said to Patch.

"Well you know how those to can be." Patch said to Rolly.

Lucky and Tripod got into racing positions.

"First one to lap around the farm wins." Tripod said.

"You're on." Lucky said.

"On 3..." Tripod said.

"2..." Lucky said.

"1..." Tripod and Lucky said together. "GO!"

So the two began their race and started running. They were neck to neck with each other and trying to beat the other, but as they ran, they sawed two pups in front of them. It was Cadpig and Two Tone and they were in their running distance.

"Wooooaaahhh!" Lucky and Tripod shouted after seeing them. They both adamantly stopped running and pulled on the brakes. They both stopped in time so they didn't crash into them.

"Hey Tripod." Two Tone said to Tripod. She then looked over to Lucky. "Heeeeeey Lucky." Two Tone said in a flirty voice.

"Uhh...hi Two Tone." Lucky said a little nervous.

"Are you two racing again?" Cadpig asked Tripod and Lucky.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, we were." Tripod said. "So do you girls mind if we get back to it?"

"You two are always racing each other." Two Tone said. "Is it like some kind of test to see who is the most mucho?"

"There is nothing wrong with a little rivalry." Lucky said. While Lucky said that Rolly and Patch also came over to where the others were. "By the way, what are you two up to?" Lucky asked.

"The two of us, along with Jewels and Penny were gonna hang out." Cadpig said.

"You know, fashion talk. Do each other's paws. Talk about boys." Two Tone said. "Unless you boys want to come too?"

"Girl time? Pass." Patch said.

"Pass." Lucky said.

"Pass." Tripod also said.

"Pass." Rolly said as well.

"Suit yourselves." Two Tone said shrugging.

"Come on Two Tone. Let's go." Cadpig said.

"Okay. Catch you boys later." Two Tone said.

Just like that, Cadpig and Two Tone left.

"Glad those two left. Now back to our race." Tripod said.

"Yeah!" Lucky said agreeing.

"Hold on you two." Patch said.

"What is it Patch?" Lucky asked.

"I think those two might have the right idea." Patch said.

"Wait! So you...WANT girl time?" Lucky said with one of his eyebrows up.

"No no. Not that. But the opposite of that." Patch said. "You know, some guy time. Or...bro time."

"You mean have the four of us hang out with each other?" Rolly asked.

"Yeah! A Bros Day if you would." Patch said.

"Well, it has been a while since just the four of us did something together." Tripod admitted.

"Exactly. Today's a good day for it." Patch said.

"You know what? You're right Patch." Lucky said. "Let's do it."

"A Bros Day does sound like fun." Tripod said. "I'm in too. Our race can wait for another day."

"I'm not so sure about this." Rolly said nervously.

"Come on Roll. It won't be the same without you." Patch said. Then he started to chant. "Bros Day! Bros Day! Bros Day!" Then Tripod started to chant with him. "Bros Day! Bros Day! Bros Day!" Then Lucky joined in the chanting as well. "Bros Day! Bros Day! Bros Day! Bros Day!" Hearing all the chanting, there was no way that Rolly could say no now.

"Alright. You convinced me." Rolly said. "I'm in too."

"Yes!" Lucky said happily. "Okay then. Today, the four of us are going to have a bros day."

"YEAH! BROS DAY!" The boys all shouted.

They all put their paws up agreeing to have an excellent Bros Day together. But then they went silent for a moment. The four of them had NOOOO idea what to do.

"Do...you have any idea what we should do?" Lucky asked.

"I...got nothing." Patch said.

"Me neither." Tripod said.

"Why don't we start off small and then do something big?" Rolly suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Lucky asked.

"Watching some TV. Maybe have a snack or two? Rolly asked.

"It figures that food is on your mind." Patch said. "But it's not a bad idea to start things."

So the boys all agree to start their day by watching TV. They were watching an action-pack episode of Thunderbolt again. He was taking on the bad guys and they were munching on bone shaped dog treats. The episode ending with the bad guys being tied up and Thunderbolt getting a medal. The boys, like every other episode enjoyed it and went back outside.

"That was a great episode." Tripod said.

"Yeah. It was awesome how he tackled that one guy and bit the leg of the other guy." Rolly said. "He's was so fearless."

"It's awesomeness like that is why I'm Thunderbolt's biggest fan." Lucky said.

"Dream on. I'm Thunderbolt's biggest fan." Patch stated to Lucky.

"No way bro. I'm his biggest fan." Lucky said to Patch looking angry.

"No. I am." Patch said just as again.

The two went face to face with each other and growled at each other.

"Here we go again." Tripod said.

"Can't we just say that you are both his biggest fan and leave it at that?" Rolly said to them.

"Okay." Lucky and Patch said calming down.

"Well we are done watching TV. What should we do now?" Patch said.

The four pups started to think about what they could do. Then Lucky had an idea that popped up into his head. He then had a sinister look in his face.

"I know something we can do." Lucky said with that sinister look.

"What do you have in mind?" Rolly asked.

"You guys in the mood for a prank?" Lucky asked them. The other three pups had a look of confusion.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

From another area in the farm, the rugged looky pup Mooch, along with Wizzer and Dipstick, were doing some rough housing. Lucky, Rolly, Patch, and Tripod were watching them from a distance in some bushes.

"There's Mooch." Lucky said. "It's time for some payback."

"Payback for what again?" Patch asked.

"Payback for went he used Dipstick to give me fleas and making my coat pink." Lucky explained.

"Oh yeah. I remember that day." Rolly said. "You were so pink. And before you date at the dance with Two Tone."

"Yeah. I found out these three were the reason for it." Lucky said.

"Didn't they did that because you asked Two Tone to go with you?" Tripod said.

"That's besides the point. Mooch didn't even really respected Two Tone." Lucky said.

"You still have the hots for her, do you Luck?" Patch asked smirking a bit.

"Th...That's beside the point." Lucky said blushing a bit. Patch and Tripod started laughing a bit.

"So what's the plan?" Rolly asked Lucky. Lucky got out a can labeled "Itching Powder".

"A itch for an itch." Lucky said smirking.

"Itching Powder. Pretty devious." Patch said to Lucky.

"This can here is a bit like grenade. Take out the pin, throw it an area and...BOOM! Itching powder all over them." Lucky explain to them. "Mooch, Wizzer, and Dipstick will be itching so much, they'll be as pink as I was from that red coloring." Lucky said.

"Wait! We're pranking Wizzer and Dipstick too?" Rolly asked.

"The fleas were Dipstick's and Wizzer helped." Lucky said.

"Seems fair that they would get pranked as well." Tripod said. "We're ready when you are."

"Okay pups. Going stelth mode." Lucky said going back into the bushes. The same for Rolly, Patch, and Tripod.

As the four boys sneaked and kept quite, Mooch was still wrestling with Wizzer and Dipstick. He was starting to get tired. The same for the other two.

"Okay you two. Break it up. It's time for a rest." Mooch said to Wizzer and Dipstick.

"Alright." Dipstick and Wizzer said. The two pups then sat down.

"Where's Two Tone?" Dipstick asked.

"Don't really care. Something about doing something with the runt of the litter and some other girls. Some dopey stuff." Mooch said.

"Shouldn't you be concern?" Wizzer asked. "Aren't you two...exclusive?"

"Who said we were exclusive?" Mooch said. "I couldn't care less if she likes me or not. She's really just some dopey girl."

"Dopey girl?" Lucky said angrily quiet after hearing that. "How dare he..."

"Easy Lucky." Patch said trying to calm him down.

"I don't know what she ever saw in Lucky." Mooch said. "He's just a wannabee hot shot who thinks things go well for him."

Lucky's angry started to go up a bit more.

"That's it! He's going down." Lucky said angrily holding the can of itching powder about to throw it. Rolly stopped him from throwing it too soon.

"Lucky, calm down." Rolly said to Lucky. "Don't be so angry. It's just small insults."

"...and don't get me started with Rolly." Mooch said. This got Rolly's attention. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that he was originally a pig or hippo and got switch at birth." Mooch, Wizzer and Dipstick than laughed a bit.

"Uh oh." Lucky, Patch and Tripod said.

When Rolly heard that insult to his body turned red and he blew steam right off from his eye. Rolly didn't like being insulted about his...body weight.

"Blast em, Lucky!" Rolly told his brother.

"Way ahead of you, Roll." Lucky said.

He toke the pin out of the can and then chuck the can at Mooch, Dipstick and Wizzer's direction and it landed right in front of them.

"Huh?" Mooch, Dipstick and Wizzer said in confusion.

"What the...?" Mooch said.

Next thing they knew, all this white smokes was coming out from the can and surrounding them. They did some coughing cause of all the smoke. Then the smoke cleared out.

"Wha...what was that?" Dipstick said.

"Was that suppose to be some kind of prank?" Mooch said. "Cause if you ask me, it was a really lousy..."

Before Mooch could finish saying what he was about to say, he notice Dipstick starting to scratch himself. A LOT of scratching.

"Dipstick, do you have fleas again?" Mooch asked.

"No. I swear I don't." Dipstick said still scratching.

Then Wizzer started scratching himself too.

"What? You too, Wizzer?" Mooch asked Wizzer. "You gonna tell me you don't have fleas either?"

"I don't. It's just a itch." Wizzer said scratching like crazy.

"Figures. You two need to take better care of..." Next thing Mooch knew, he was starting to scratching.

"Itch. ITCH ITCH ITCH!" Mooch shouted before scratching himself. "Why are we so itch all of the sudden?"

"How should we know?" Dipstick said.

Then they heard some laughter from 4 other pups. It was Lucky, Rolly, Patch, and Tripod.

"How do you like that itching powder, guys?" Lucky told them with a smirk.

"Itching powder?" Dipstick and Wizzer said still feeling the itching.

"Wait! That can with that white smoke? That was you?" Mooch said starting to look ticked.

"You guessed it. I'm surprised that you figured it out." Lucky said.

"That's what you get for those insults." Rolly said.

"You...NO GOOD..." Mooch shouted in anger.

"Don't sweat it Mooch. It will wear off in a few...hours." Lucky said devilous.

"HOURS?!" The three itchy pups said.

"Well it's been fun, but we got other things to do today." Lucky said walking away.

"See ya!" Patch said following Lucky.

"Try not to get too scratchy, or you will end up redder then the barn." Tripod said following the other as well.

"Remember this the next time you want to mess with any of us." Rolly said before following the others.

So the four pups left Mooch, Dipstick, and Wizzer to their itching and scratching.

"That Lucky...I'll make him pay for this." Mooch said scratching angrily.

"Uhh...isn't this only fair for what we did to him?" Dipstick asked.

"Shut up, Dipstick!" Mooch responded.

While those three continue scratch themselves in several places. Lucky, Rolly, Patch, and Tripod laughted it up on a prank success.

"Hahaha! Did you guys she how bad they were itching?" Lucky said still laughing.

"Yeah! It was pretty funny." Rolly said.

"The working prank was defientily a good way to kick things off for our Bros Day." Patch said.

"Alright guys, so what's next?" Lucky said.

"I get to pick the next thing." Tripod spoke out. "Watching TV and pulling pranks are fun, but I think we should do something exciting and daring."

"Exciting and daring?" Lucky, Rolly, and Tripod said tilting their heads.

"What do you have in mind, Tripod?" Lucky asked.

"We're gonna go...RIVER RAFTING!" Tripod shouted.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

With Tripod leading the way, the boys went to a rapid water river side for some River Rafting. They had a big red canoe. Large enough to fit all for of them. The boys also were holding oars and each wore orange life jackets and different colored helmets. Lucky had on a red one, Rolly had on a blue one, Patch had on a black one, and Tripod had on a light green one. Tripod had an excited look on his face, same for Lucky and Patch, while Rolly didn't really seem to excited.

"River Rafting?" Rolly said a little nervous.

"Come on. It will be the fun." Tripod said.

"I'm game." Lucky said okay with it.

"Me too." Patch said.

"But did we have to raft on...Dead Man's Rapids?" Rolly said nervously looking at the river.

Rolly was right to be nervous. The rapids were pretty rough...and dangerous. Fast waters, jagged rocks, and some big falls. So saying that Dead Man's River wasn't deadly wasn't true.

"Don't wuss out on us now, Roll." Tripod said. "You should be excited. Four pups, one canoe, facing dangerous waters. Twist and Turns. Not knowing what fate has in store for them in this river."

"Ye...yeah. That all sounds so...inviting." Rolly said sarcastically.

"I've never actually been River Rafting before." Lucky said.

"Really? It feels that you guys, Cadpig, and Spot would have done this already." Patch said. "You four seem to have done so much other stuff before."

"Well it's not like we did EVERYTHING." Lucky replied. "We did row down on a canoe once. Straight down to a water fall..."

"Can we talk about this later? The days a wastin." Tripod said to them looking impatinent.

Tripod got on the front of the canoe ready to go. Lucky and Patch got one too. Lucky got on the front behind Tripod while Patch was in the back. Rolly however, still didn't seem that eager.

"I think you guys should go on without me." Rolly said them them.

"Don't be so scare, Rolly." Lucky said to him.

"Come on, Tubbs." Tripod called Rolly.

"Who are you calling Tubbs?" Rolly said a little ticked. Rolly then decided to get on the canoe between Patch and Lucky.

"Thought that would get you on." Tripod said smirking.

"Okay guys. Let's go." Lucky said.

The pups then pushed the canoe into the water and began to start their ride down the river. They all grabbed their oars and were ready for padding. However, Tripod had some problems holding his oar. That moment, he finally realized something.

"Uhh...guys?" Tripod asked them.

"Yeeaaahh...?" Lucky, Patch, and Rolly asked.

"Is it gonna be hard to row with only one front paw?" Tripod asked still trying to hold his oar.

"Wha...what?" Lucky said.

"You're just realizing how hard it would be NOW?" Rolly said.

"Too late now. Here come the rapids." Patch said.

Patch was right. As so as the canoe got on the water, it was already moving fast as they headed to the rapid waters.

"Wooaaaahhh!" The boys shouted.

"Everyone, start rowing!" Lucky shouted to the others. "Tripod, do the best you can."

Everyone use their oars to start rowing the canoe. Tripod did the best he could with just one paw. The waters took them up and down. As they row, they started to see some rocks in from off them. They all shouted out "RIGHT!" and row to the right. Then there were more rocks and they shouted out "LEFT!" and row to the left. Then there were more rocks. "LEFT, AGAIN!" Everyone shouted and rowing to the left. They were able to avoid all the rocks.

"Phew! See? This isn't so bad." Tripod responded.

As he said that, they started to hit some bumpy waters, which made the canoe shake a bit. Rolly was starting to get a little ill.

"Ugghhh...I think my lunch is starting to come back up." Rolly said with a slightly green face.

"Hey. Don't puke on this canoe." Patch said to Rolly.

"Hold it in Rolly." Lucky replied. "Cause it looks like we got a lot more to handle."

The four pups had to deal with more bumpy waters. They were lucky that the canoe was still able to hold up. They were finally heading for calmer waters. Tripod then turned to the others.

"See. Like I said before. This wasn't so bad." Tripod said. "I told you guys we could handle this."

"Lucky, Rolly, and Patch then looked at the front and saw something NOT to be happy about.

"Uhhh...Tripod?" Lucky said looking scare.

Tripod then turned around and his jaw dropped from what was in front of them. A waterfall. A VERY VERY steep waterfall.

"WATERFALL!" The four pups shouted.

"EVERYONE START ROWING BACK!" Tripod shouted.

They try to row the canoe backwords, but it wasn't working the waters were too fast.

"THIS...ISN'T...WORKING." Rolly stated while rowing endlessly.

"WE...GETTING...TO...CLOSE...TO THE FALL." Lucky said still rowing.

"Better just brace ourselves." Patch said.

The four stop rowing and just prepared for the worst. They headed for the front of waterfall and began their descend down it. Of course they all did some screaming and yelling as the fell down to the water. There was a large flash before the boys hit the water. Then the canoe finally went up and out of the water. The four pups were all okay.

"We...we made it." Patch said.

"Thank...goodness." Rolly said still looking ill.

As they row down, there was a chipmunk on a log stump.

"Pictures. Come get your pictures." The chipmunk said. "Proof that "You survived Dead Man's Rapids." and get T-Shirts at the gift shop."

The boys got off the canoe and made it to dry land. They also got look at the picture of them as the fall down the water fall. Patch also was were a white T-Shirt that said "I survived Dead Man's Rapids." in the front. In the back, it said "...and all I got was this lousy shirt." In the picture, Tripod looked like he was screaming the most. Lucky had a freaked look in his face. Rolly was looking green and about to puke. Patch was covering his eye with his paws.

"Haha! You look the most scared out of all of us, Tripod." Lucky said.

"No way. Look at Patch covering his eyes." Tripod said.

"Well excuse me for fearing for my possible doom." Patch said. They then looked at Rolly's face in the picture.

"Rolly looks like he is about to throw up." Lucky said. Then he realized that Rolly was missing. "Umm...where's Rolly?"

Turns out, all the rapids and Rolly's stomach didn't agree with each other. Rolly went into a bush and started to puke.

"Seems that the ride didn't agree with him." Patch said.

After throwing up, Rolly went back to the others.

"Okay. I'm done puking my guts out." Rolly said. "I think we had enough craziness for one day."

"Yeah. I think we did enough after that." Tripod said.

"What? Are you guys kidding?" Patch asked. "Come on. The day is still young."

"Really? You want to do something else?" Lucky said.

"Well all you guys got to pick out what we got to do. So why not let me pick something?" Patch said.

"It's does seem fair." Lucky said.

"I'm okay with doing something else." Tripod said.

"Ugghhh...as long as we can get something to eat later." Rolly said.

"So what did you had in mind?" Lucky asked.

"Ummmm...well..." Patch said trying to think of something that they could do. Then something came up. "I got it. Okay boys, let's head to the city."

 **End of Chapter 3**


End file.
